


No body, no crime

by Princess_Unikitty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, I just think they'd make a hot power couple, Missing Scene, Quick Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, catch me simping for all the mandalorian characters-, yes I'm in love with fennec and cara what about it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty
Summary: After the explosion at the end of Chapter 15, Cara and Fennec need to let off some steam before rendezvousing with the rest of their team.(so of course they decide to have sex)
Relationships: Cara Dune/Fennec Shand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	No body, no crime

**Author's Note:**

> Mando is literally so awkward with his helmet off but it’s basically the same as being naked for him so-
> 
> title is from "no body no crime" by Taylor swift (the evermore album is actually a masterpiece)
> 
> Also, I know Cara’s actress has said some pretty stupid/unkind things but I think we should be able to appreciate her character while separating her from the actress (and she’d probably be pissed that I wrote this about her character so it’s a win-win situation)

The first time Cara really noticed Fennec was right after the explosion.

They had been acquainted, of course, and worked in mutual silence to ready their guns. Through taking out the stormtroopers they had exchanged short words, but nothing truly meaningful. However, after Migs made the breathtaking shot and the bunker went up in flames, Cara’s attention was turned to Fennec’s face.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Her brown eyes shone, the light from the flames flickering in her irises. The hair that she kept so carefully braided had become disheveled and blew back from her face, accentuating her curved neck and smooth cheekbones. There was defiance on her face and a smirk on her lips and Cara couldn’t help but compare her to the sparkling stars above.

“Wow,” she said, not meaning to speak aloud.

Thankfully, Fennec believed her to be referring to the explosion. “Yes,” she agreed, “Migs finally did something useful.” Cocking her head, she glanced at Cara. “That was some fine shooting. You’re an excellent mark.”

Cara crossed her arms, a smile playing at her lips. “Well, I do enjoy using my hands. Normally though, I like working with much more…delicate materials.”

“I see.” Fennec’s tone was intrigued, her eyebrows slowly lifting as she caught Cara’s subtleties. 

Both women were already breathing heavily as they gazed at each other, unable to tear themselves away. Adrenaline coursed through their veins. Cara’s body had a mind of its own and she blamed her pent up restlessness for the way she bent forward and caressed Fennec’s jaw.

The assassin leant into her touch, her eyes never leaving Cara’s face. Then, as if another explosion had happened (this time internally) Fennec lunged upwards, smashing her lips against Cara’s. She kissed with a fury, a fury that was met with an equal force.

Cara grabbed Fennec’s face, pulling her tighter against her muscled body. Their lips moved frantically against each other. Bullets hitting a body was nothing compared to how hard the two sharpshooters kissed each other.

However, they didn’t have time to waste just on making out.

One of Cara’s hands moved downwards, firmly grasping Fennec’s ass. She deepened the kiss, experimental sliding her tongue towards Fennec’s mouth. The other woman quickly opened up, nipping Cara slightly on the lip in the process. 

“Feisty,” chuckled Cara, her hands squeezing Fennec just a little tighter.

“You’d better hurry up. Boba will be expecting us soon.”

“Don’t worry, I like it fast.” Cara’s hands tugged at the fastenings that kept Fennec’s clothes on. “How do you even take these off anyway?”

“Let me help.” Fennec reached up, her fingers moving so quickly that Cara could scarcely tell what they were doing. With a few deft movements, her shirt soon fell away.

Cara had known, logically of course, that the other woman was now part machine. But she wasn’t prepared for the glistening gears and smooth plating before her. Reverently, she traced the cool metal with her fingertips, appreciating the slight hum that sounded from Fennec’s torso.

“Boba did that,” Fennec said, admiration clear in her tone. “He’s not half-bad with mechanical repairs.”

“I’d say he’s pretty damn amazing,” Cara replied.

Her fingers moved upwards, grasping Fennec’s round breasts. She wanted to take her time. She wanted to fully appreciate the gorgeous woman before her. She wanted so much that she would never have the opportunity to completely enjoy.

Instead, she would have to settle for this quick moment of victory, alone with Fennec.

She knelt down, pulling Fennec’s pants with her. Her face hovered before Fennec’s smooth thighs, separated from her complete nakedness only by a thin piece of cloth. That issue was quickly solved.

Once all of Fennec’s layers were removed, Cara eagerly slid two fingers into her pussy. She gripped Fennec’s thigh with her other hand, rubbing slow circles onto it with her thumb. The assassin bit her lip, as obvious pleasure rippled through her. Resting her hand on Cara’s head, she steadied herself against the curling motion of the fingers inside of her.

A sudden breeze blew up around them, sending shivers down Fennec’s spine. At the cool wind, she wished for her jacket for a fleeting second, but a touch to her clit sent all other concerns flying away. 

Cara had bent forward, her tongue exploring Fennec’s folds as she continued pumping her fingers inside. Her free hand snaked downwards, pawing at her clothed crotch.

Fennec noticed and made a sound of protest. “Cara, let me take care of you.”

Humming her disagreement, Cara pulled back to shake her head. “We don’t have time for that, and I don’t mind. Now shut up and let me finish fucking you.”

“If you insist,” Fennec said, rolling her eyes as she threaded her fingers back in Cara’s dark hair.

Cara resumed her ministrations, causing Fennec to tense as her breaths came faster and faster. Smoke still hung in the air in the valley below them, and while Fennec was too well trained to lose her bearings completely, the touch of Cara’s tongue was certainly causing her mind to become foggy. Jolts of pleasure shot through her body at every touch.

As she continued swirling her fingers inside of Fennec, Cara furiously rubbed at her own clit. Her hand fit awkwardly in her pants, but she didn’t care. The internal clock that she couldn’t ignore was steadily counting down the minutes till they had to rendezvous with the rest of the crew.

Fennec’s chest heaved, her pussy clenching around Cara’s fingers. Her whole body throbbed, anxious for release. After living a life where stealth was key, Fennec managed to stay quiet, but she couldn’t help gasping slightly as Cara sucked her sensitive clit.

Cara rubbed herself faster, the adrenaline from the fight coming in handy as she continued fucking Fennec. Brushing her fingers against a particularly delicate spot earned a muffled yelp from the assassin. She suddenly tensed, her pussy engulfing Cara’s fingers as she came with a start.

The sight of Fennec, breathless, sweaty, and satisfied, sent a thrill through Cara. She did that. She, Cara Dune, was able to make the hardened bounty hunter cum on her fingers. Moaning around Fennec’s clit, she gave herself one more quick rub before she was cumming as well. A vague though of annoyance at the mess flickered through her mind, but it was chased away by Fennec bending down to smash their lips together once more.

Cara took a moment to catch her breath, and when she looked up, Fennec was already dressed. “How did you do that so fast?” she asked, shaking her head.

“Practice,” Fennec smirked. She offered a hand to Cara, who gratefully took it.

The two women packed up their guns, stealing kisses from each other as they did so. Before they left, Cara took one last look at the destruction they left behind. The base was completely destroyed; not a single soldier or weapon left behind.

“I didn’t expect to be breaking so many rules today,” Cara said.

Fennec hoisted her gun on her shoulder. “Well, if there’s no body, there’s no crime.”

~~~

When they reconvened with the others, Boba gave Fennec a knowing smirk, which Cara pointedly tried to ignore.

**Author's Note:**

> Please sir, that’s my emotional support actress that I have a crush on who’s three times my age 🥺 
> 
> Okay but the fact that Mulan is my favourite Disney princess only reinforces my love for Ming-Na Wen’s character in the mandalorian


End file.
